Au détour d'un couloir
by Colymalfoy
Summary: Harry rencontre Draco en tournant le couloir, des souvenirs lui revienne... Première fic publiée; soyez gentil...


J'avance dans le couloir. La tête basse, je n'ai pas le moral pour croiser les regards plein d'inquiétude de mes camarades. Ça va faire une semaine. J'ai couché avec l'homme de ma vie il y a une semaine et lui m'a jeté le lendemain. La peur se lisait dans son regard, mais je comprends, lui et moi ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble…

Je tourne un coin et je rentre dans quelqu'un.

-Désolé, dis-je avec automatisme.

-Ce n'est rien mais regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois.

C'est lui. Il se voulait froid et brusque mais je le sens fébrile. C'est bon d'entendre sa voix, ou pas… Je m'en souviens de sa voix pendant l'amour, je frissonne.

-J'espère que tu vas bien, qu'il me dit.

Oui, mais je suis seul ce soir, encore… Je sais qu'il se pose la question. Je ne dis rien, hoche simplement la tête.

Pourtant, en moi, je suis perdue, vide. L'espace d'une nuit, nous n'avons fait qu'un, maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie… depuis une semaine, le temps s'écoule pour lui et moi mais je ne le sens pas. La partie de moi qu'il m'a prise devait posséder la notion du temps…

Il me manque et je sens que j'ai besoin de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de son corps contre moi mais je ne dis toujours rien. Nous sommes toujours au milieu du couloir, gêné, lui voulant partir pour fuir son désir, moi voulant rester pour soulager le mien.

Je sens que je l'aime, plus encore qu'avant cette nuit-là, mais je le déteste aussi, plus que jamais de me faire subir cette situation. J'aimerai tant pouvoir le regarder, mais je ne peux pas. Son visage, magnifique, si je le vois je vais faillir, je le sais. Je garde la tête baissé et repense à lui, à cette soirée qui a menée à la plus belle nuit de ma vie, la pire aussi…

Nous étions en potion, notre dernier cours de la journée. Rogue nous avait mis ensemble, sa patience ayant déjà été épuisé par les cours précédents.

C'était une potion facile, même pour moi, alors nous n'avons pas mis beaucoup de temps à la terminer. Nous sommes sortis les premiers, sans échanger un mot, et je me suis dirigé vers la tour d'astronomie pour me détendre. Nous sommes en hiver, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je serais ma cape contre moi, ayant oublié celle d'hiver sur mon lit. J'ai senti alors quelque chose de lourd sur mes épaules et me suis retourné vivement.

C'était lui. Nous n'avons pas parlé, pas encore, et simplement regardé les étoiles ensemble. L'odeur de sa cape me montait à la tête, douce effluve de menthe et de quelque chose de plus épicé, de masculin. Puis tu parlas, me faisant sursauter.

-Je voulais juste te remercier de nous avoir sauvés de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et de m'avoir sauvé de Greyback durant la bataille.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait.

Je t'avais souri, timidement. Tu m'avais regardé et sans plus d'explication, tu m'avais embrassé, doucement et tu m'avais enlacé. Le baiser s'était fait plus intense et on s'était étendu au sol. Tu avais créé une bulle de chaleur autour de nous et des coussins étaient apparus partout.

Ta langue avait quitté ma bouche pour descendre dans mon cou, et tu avais commencé à retirer ma robe puis, tu avais déboutonné ma chemise, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau découverte.

Je gémissais, soufflait ton nom, ton prénom parfois quand le plaisir se faisait plus fort. Tu as atteint mon nombril, joué dedans avec ta langue, tandis que tes doigts pinçaient mes tétons durci. Je t'ai entendu défaire ma boucle de ceinture et suis un peu sorti de ma léthargie.

Je me suis relevé et t'ai retiré ta robe, puis ta chemise et tes pantalons. J'ai sursauté en voyant que tu ne portais pas de boxer. Tu étais donc nu et magnifique, fier, devant moi. Je t'avais regardé encore puis tu m'avais fait me rallonger et avait fini de me déshabiller. Toi aussi, tu m'avais détaillé, ton regard appréciateur s'était assombri de désir et j'avais gémit rien qu'en te voyant me dévorer ainsi de tes yeux argents.

Je supposais que mes yeux aussi étaient plus sombres, et alors que nos sexes se rencontraient, mon boxer ayant disparu à mon insu, tu avais gémit mon prénom, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale.

Tu avais recommencé à me lécher le ventre et le nombril puis tu avais soufflé sur mon gland sans que je ne m'y attende. J'avais poussé une plainte qui s'était changé en gémissement alors que tu me prenais en entier dans ta bouche. Tes vas-et-viens rapide puis lent étaient presque venu à bout de moi mais je voulais plus et j'avais tiré doucement sur tes cheveux pour te faire lâcher.

Tu m'avais embrassé, demandé si je voulais que tu ailles plus loin, mon regard noir de désir et ma bouche entrouverte sur mon souffle court t'avaient répondu. Tu m'avais présenté ta main, j'avais léché et mordillé tous tes doigts, plus qu'il ne le fallait juste pour pouvoir scruter tes yeux et ton visage qui exprimaient tant de choses.

Enfin, tu m'avais fait me retourné sur le ventre, le dos cambré pour avoir mieux accès à mes fesses que tu caressais et pétrissais doucement. Tu avais embrassé mon cou puis mon dos et mes fesses, tu les avais écartés et tu avais finalement appuyé légèrement un doigt sur mon anus.

J'avais gémi, puis crié lorsque ta langue avait rejoint ton doigt. J'étais rouge, gêné mais les petits gémissements que tu poussais m'encourageait à me détendre. Tu entras alors ton doigt puis une autre et j'eu mal, un peu. Tu m'avais masturbé pour faire diminuer la douleur. Je senti à peine ton troisième doigt, les deux autres effleurant ma prostate avec application.

Enfin, tu avais retiré tes doigts et tu m'avais retourné. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit, la voix tremblante et hachée, alors que tu me pénétrais.

-Je veux pouvoir te regarder pendant que je vais te donner du plaisir; je veux le voir dans tes yeux, l'entendre dans tes gémissements et le sentir dans ton souffle haletant.

Une fois tout en moi, j'avais resserré mes muscles et tu avais gémis fortement, fermant les yeux quelque seconde pour te calmer. J'avais amorcé le premier mouvement, tu avais fait les suivants, doucement, entrant et sortant de moi très lentement, tes bras tremblait de chaque côté de ma tête. J'avais passé les miens dans ton dos et j'avais appuyé un peu pour te faire descendre sur moi. Ton ventre frottant mon sexe alors que tu bougeais. J'avais embrassé ton cou, l'avais mordu alors que tu frappais ma prostate plus fort. Tu avais crié de plaisir et de douleur mêlé, j'avais léché la morsure pour me faire pardonner et t'avais mordu encore, à l'épaule, tu aimais ça.

Tu avais accéléré la cadence et nos regard s'étaient accroché pour ne plus se lâcher, même lorsqu'un puissant orgasme nous avait saisi, moi le premier, mes muscles se resserrant autour de ton sexe palpitant, te faisait jouir, nos yeux étaient restés ouvert. Puis, nous avions sombré dans le sommeil, toujours enlacé, tu m'avais murmuré que tu m'aimais.

Au matin, je m'étais éveillé en premier, et j'avais caressé tes cheveux et ton visage. Tu avais ouvert les yeux et c'est là que tout avait pris fin. Ton regard avait exprimé la peur, le regret et tu étais parti, tout simplement, sans te retourné.

Je sens ta main sur mon épaule, tu me secoue légèrement. J'ai dû être ailleurs quelque minute…

-Excuse-moi, je pensais à…rien.

Tu sais tu étais mon premier. Je n'en désirais aucun avant et rien n'a changé, je ne veux encore que toi. Ç'est plus dur de jours en jours, comme j'aimerais que tu me dises que tu m'aimes comme cette fois-là…

Je crois que si tu me le demandais, je recommencerais avec toi, je te laisserais me refaire l'amour même en sachant que tu me laisserais tomber le lendemain. J'en suis là, en manque de toi au point de me foutre de souffrir encore, juste pour une heure de bonheur avec toi.

Je suis retourné à la tour tous les soirs depuis, je regarde les étoiles et je me dis que peut-être tu fais pareil. Je pleure, les larmes coulent de mes yeux vides sans que je ne les contrôles. Je me hais d'être si pitoyable. À la tour, j'ai l'impression d'être proche de toi, puisque nous y avons été, tous les deux, nous n'avons fait qu'un.

Je lève finalement les yeux vers toi. Tu me regardes, tes yeux me brûle, me transperce. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me supplient, mais un Malfoy ne supplie pas. Tu sais, si j'avais à choisir entre toi et n'importe qui, Ron, Hermione, peu importe, c'est toi que je choisirais.

Voyant que je ne dis rien, tu commences à partir. J'attrape ton bras, te tire vers moi.

-Ne part pas, s'il-te-plait…

-Pourquoi? Tu me souffle à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

Parce que peu importe qui tu es et qui je suis, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter sans toi…Je voudrais rester avec toi toujours…

-Harry… Je t'aime aussi…Je m'excuse, j'ai pris mes sentiments en pleine figure et j'ai paniqué… Je regrettais tellement de te laisser mais je me suis dit bêtement que ce serais mieux… Je ne vis plus depuis 7 jours… Est-ce que… tu veux encore de moi… Tu n'as qu'à le demander et je resterai avec toi…

-Reste alors, je souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il m'entraine vers sa chambre. Rapidement, nous franchissons la porte et il m'embrasse doucement, avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable. Je l'aime, je lui dis. Je prends le dessus et l'entraine vers le lit. À mon tour, comme lui la semaine dernière, je le déshabille et l'embrasse partout. Il gémit, crie quand je le mords. J'arrive à son sexe mais il me retient.

-Tu as trop de vêtements…

Je règle le problème d'un sort, faisant disparaitre mes habits. Il se mord la lèvre du bas à la vue de mon corps. Je retourne à mon occupation; j'embrasse son gland, descend lentement sur la veine de son pénis avec ma langue et enfin, le prend en entier. Il se cambre avec force, je dois tenir ses hanches pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer trop loin.

Je me relève et il pousse un gémissement de mécontentement. Je m'adosse alors à la tête de lit et lèche mes doigts que j'enfonce ensuite dans mon anus pour me préparer. Il me regarde fixement, gémissant rien qu'en me regardant. Une fois prêts, je me lève et vais m'assoir sur lui, Je m'empale sur son membre et commence tout de suite un mouvement rapide de vas-et-viens, malgré la douleur. Pas le temps pour prendre notre temps; j'ai trop envie de lui et il ne se plaint pas, enfin si mais ce sont des plaintes de pur plaisir.

Après quelques minutes, je ralentis et commence à me masturber. Il joint sa main à la mienne et cette fois c'est lui qui jouit le premier. Je sens son sperme chaud en moi et la vision de son visage tordu dans la jouissance me fait venir. Je retombe sur lui et le serre fort dans mes bras. J'ai peur de le perdre encore.

-Tu restes, je lui demande.

-Oui, pour toujours si tu me le demande… Je t'aime.


End file.
